Backstage
by estelle0
Summary: Recueil de ficlettes stupides sur Assassin's Creed, le tout sans la moindre logique. Aujourd'hui, au programme : apprenez la cuisine, avec Charles Lee!


**Bonjour! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Le jour où le monde verra exposée tous les quatre matins ma stupidité prépondérante. **

**C'est le jour où j'ouvre ce magnifique recueil de bêtise, appelé "backstage", oui, comme les coulisses. Il n'y aura pas de jeu particulier sur lequel je serai focalisée, c'est juste en fonction des délires qui me prennent!**

**Le but? Des histoires stupides, affligeantes, mais j'espère distrayantes! **

**Pour ouvrir le tout, voilà d'après une idée splendide de Connie/Connair, qui a la puissance du puppy!Lee en elle. Merchi à elle!**

**NATURELLEMENT rien n'est à moi (oh, c'est surprenant).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>CHARLES PASSION CUISINE<span>

Charles Lee était profondément concentré, sa langue d'une jolie teinte rose pendait un peu sous l'effet de l'intense concentration.

Ses grandes mains usées par les combats tremblaient un peu, il était ici question de précision avant tout.

Le sol de la petite cuisine était maculé de déchets divers, la pauvre cuisinière du Green Dragon Tavern avait été impitoyablement jetée dehors malgré ses vives protestations qui avaient sans doute dû alerter tout le quartier.

Charles reposa son instrument et essuya ses paumes devenues moites et glissantes sur les pans de son tablier à froufrous bleutés complètement tâché (et honnêtement, malgré le fait que sa chère maman lui ait fait sa lessive jusqu'à un âge avancé, il ne pouvait ignorer que jamais le bout de tissu ne retrouverait son aspect naturel après les sévices qu'il avait subis à son service).

Il regarda la fenêtre et laissa échapper un glapissement. Il faisait presque nuit ! Il n'avait plus le temps ! Il _fallait_ qu'il se dépêche.

Si jamais _il _rentrait avant que ce soit fini… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire…

Reprenant son ouvrage, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut satisfait. Il disposa ses œuvres d'art sur un petit plateau à thé, et les saupoudra de petits objets en sucre roussi qui formaient (de loin, par une nuit sans lune) des croix templières.

Il se redressa pour admirer son travail de plus loin, et laissa échapper de derrière sa moustache en bataille une petite exclamation de contentement.

Pas aussi bien que sa maman les faisait, mais déjà pas mal.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette bien connue qui avait l'air…tout à fait heureuse et reposée.

- Charles que _signifie_ ce comportement si bassement _indigne _de notre Ordre ?! _Charles _!

Ledit Charles n'écoutait pas, son cerveau était définitivement perdu dans les méandres de son admiration auréolée de petites fleurs roses et cotonneuses.

Master Kenway était arrivé juste à temps, songea-t-il avec une délectation sans bornes.

Les yeux humides sous le coup de l'émotion, il saisit d'une main tremblante le plateau et le tendit à son supérieur, le tout en se tortillant sur place dans une ébauche lointaine de macarena.

- C'est pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Master Kenway !

Haytham haussa un sourcil, puis le second, incapable de comprendre _comment _l'idée de faire des cupcakes avait pu apparaître à Charles – il soupçonnait même, dans son désarroi, une intervention de Thomas et de ses pintes de bière.

Mais un reniflement dédaigneux lui vint spontanément, lui indiquant la façon de réagir à ce cadeau surmonté de glaçage blanc branlant sur lequel gisaient minablement quelques formes indistinctes rougeâtres et brûlées.

Une seule solution.

Le déni d'affection.

- Jetez-moi ça, et nettoyez-moi cette cuisine avant qu'on ne nous jette dehors à cause de vos stupidités, Charles.

Et il claqua la porte, préférant esquiver le regard de chiot qui venait d'être surpris à uriner sur le tapis que faisait si bien Charles.

Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il croqua dans un cupcake au goût brûlé et à l'odeur sucrée à outrance.

Son senpai adoré le détestait.

Le soir même, il décida que la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, ou du moins avec une moustache et un foie en parfait état.

Il ne recoiffa donc plus la première et partit s'installer d'un pas lourd auprès d'Hickey à qui il arracha la bouteille des mains pour boire au goulot et étancher sa douleur, alors qu'Haytham-senpai, en face de lui, lisait une carte avec application, de petites étoiles dorées luisant autour de son incroyable magnificence et des pétales de fleurs de cerisier traversaient la pièce, portées par le vent qui charriait également le générique de fin des Feux de l'Amour.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était beau hein? <strong>

**Bref, merci de votre lecture, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer!**

**-ELP~**


End file.
